TwentySeven Names for Tears
by illyria-light
Summary: Hermione's family is falling apart. Her only haven is her two best friends:Harry and Ron. But is one of them more than just a friend? Rated PG for sadness and some bad words.
1. There's No place like Home

**Twenty-Seven Names for Tears**

Chapter 1

There's No Place like Home

"Heart dew, grief honey – "She always did this when her parents yelled at each other. It helped to drown out the screams.

"—HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT I – "

"...sad water, risse, eue de douleur..."

"GEEZ! I BET YOU SLEEP WITH EVERY ONE OF YOUR PATIENTS, YOU SLUT!"

Hermione winced at the last word. How could her father call her mother that? They weren't supposed to do that...they weren't supposed to fight. But then why were they? Because they were low on money? Or maybe it was because her mother was pregnant, when everyone thought her father was sterile. Maybe it was both. Or something completely different, but whatever it was, it tearing her family apart. Hermione covered her head with the pillow as the next string of words floated into her bedroom.

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

There were heavy footsteps and the sound of the front door being jerked open and slammed shut again. A car started in the driveway and zoomed away. Her bedroom door opened slightly. "Hermione?" It was her mother. Hermione pretended to be asleep. She didn't exactly feel like raking right now. When she didn't answer, Mrs. Granger sighed and closed the door softly as she left.

****

"Hey, 'Mione!"

Hermione turned just as two figures hurled themselves at her.

"Harry! you please let go? I can't breathe..."

"Huh? Oh, sorry bout that." The boys let go and stepped back a foot or so.

_They certainly have changed over the summer, haven't they?_ Hermione thought as she stared at her two best friends. Harry had grown to at least 6' and Ron...well Ron not only had grown to the height of about 6' 3", but he had also grown into it. No longer were they the little boys Hermione had known and loved. They were, there's no other word for it, _men_.

Hermione blushed at the thought. Wait...blushed? _Why would I be blushing? They're my friends and they always will be._

"Ahem"

"Hmm?"

"Mione you've quiet a long time."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how much you two have grown." She replied with a small smile.

"Well, you've grown a lot too." Ron's' ears tinged red at this comment.

"Uh...thanks" But it was true. She had grown up. During the summer she had grown a lot. Her body had filled out nicely, and her hair was no longer the bushy mess it used to be. It now fell down her back in soft curls.

They boarded the train and made their way to a compartment in the back that was empty with the exception of Neville and his toad, Trevor.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Hermione nodded and smiled at Neville's disbelief.

_I guess I really did change a lot over the summer._

The train let out a shrill whistle and lurched into motion. At first the three friends told about their summers (_Charlie wanted to bring home a sick baby dragon! He's as nutty as Hagrid! And Dudley broke his arm trying to punch a wall!)_ Hermione smiled and listened. But soon the talk turned to, as it always does: Quidditch. Hermione took this opportunity to slip out of the conversation.

"Hermioneee...earth to Hermione!" The hand waving in front of her face shook her out of her daydreams.

"What? "

"The trolley's here. You wanna get something?"

A few minutes later, they're laps were full of Pumpkin Pasties and Caldron Cakes. Hermione was staring with increased interest at a chocolate frog box. Harry noticed.

"Mione, why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad. I'm just thinking."

"A'out wha'?" Ron's mouth was full of Pumpkin Pasty. Hermione stared at him. "That is disgusting, Ron. You swallow your food, and _then_ you talk." Ron swallowed. "What are you thinking about, then?" Hermione glanced out the window. _Should I tell them?_


	2. Big News

Hey! Thanks to those that reviewed. Sorry bout the transition thing. I had a line separating the two scenes, but it doesn't show up. If you got any ideas about that, please email me.

Chapter 2

Big News

_No. It's my problem, not theirs._

"I'm just thinking how this is our last time going to Hogwarts on the train. It's sad."

"Wow. It _is_ our 7th year." Ron looked perplexed.

"Yes, I still have no idea what I want to do after we graduate, Harry, you're lucky. You've known for so long what you want to be." Hermione sighed.

They continued this conversation throughout the rest of the train ride.

* * *

The trio walked into the large Great Hall and took their seats at the table furthest from the door. The ceiling above was black and starry. Ron looked over at the teacher's table. "I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is gunna be." 

Harry and Hermione both glanced at the empty seat next to Professor Vector. Harry shrugged. "No idea...but they can't be as bad as that Umbr--" He was cut off by the entry of a large group of first years.

The worn and patchy hat sang, for the third year in a row, about how we all need to stick together to win. But the last lines of the song were strange.

_Remember though, the friends you find_

_May yet be on the other side._

_So be wary of foe and friend,_

_And soon the war will be at an end._

The room was silent. Dumbledore began to clap. Afew more people followed suit. They could hear Seamus Finnegan a couple seats down whisper "I bet it's talking 'bout Malfoy."

Dumbledore rose from his seat. "I just need to say a few words. _Tuck in._ The students cheered as the five table began to groan under the weight of the food. When everyone had finished eating and the plates resumed their spotless shine, Dumbledore once again rose from his chair.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few announcements. First, no one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest. There is a reason it's called that. Second, there is no magic in the halls between classes. There a list of things that are not allowed, and that can be found in Mr. Filches office is anyone wishes to know. Third, our new Defense Against the Arts Teacher..." He pointed to his left at a young witch with long purple hair. "...will be Professor Laurel." There was a small smattering of applause. "And last, but certainly not least, I present your new Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger, and your new Head Boy, Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Ron and Harry stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

"I don't know...I guess I just forgot." Hermione shrugged.

"What? You don't forget things like that! You should've set me and Harry owls the second you found out. What's going on?"

"First of all, it's Harry and me, not me and Harry. Second, there's nothing going on. I just forgot about it in all the excitement. Now you know, so will you please leave me alone about it?"

By this time they had left the Great Hall and were making their way to the Gryffindor common room followed by the new Gryffindor first years. They spent the rest of the walk in silence, with the two boys occasionally giving the Hermione worried glances. "Metamorphoses." The portrait of a large woman in a pink dress opened wide. Gasps from the first years erupted into the air as they stared in awe at their surroundings. The three 7th years also looked around. The plush red chairs, the oriental rugs, the large warm fire crackling in the fireplace... it was just as they remembered it from the past six years. Nothing had changed.

Hermione sighed. "Well, I better be going."

Ron looked at her. "Going where?"

"To her new dormitories." The three turned around at the sound of the new voice in their conversation. Ginny was getting out of a nearby chair. She continued talking. "The Head Boy and Girl get rooms to themselves in another part of the castle."

"Thank you Ginny."

"You're welcome Hermione." Ron looked slightly peeved. "Well, I guess there's a new Little-Miss-Know-it-all here." Ginny stuck her tongue out at Ron. Hermione was obviously offended. "That's it! I'm leaving. Good night Ginny; good night Harry." She completely ignored Ron. Out in the corridor Hermione was muttering to herself (_childish, irritating little git!)_. Suddenly she stopped right in her tracks. "Oh, my gosh." She said to herself. Hermione went over what she had said to back in the common room. "I used the same exact words my father used right before he left." Tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly made her way to her new room.

Back in the common room Ginny, Ron, and Harry were still talking. Well, at least Harry and Ginny were still talking. Ron was skulking in Ginny's now vacated chair.

"I wish those two would stop bickering like that. It's enough to give me an eternal headache." Ginny sighed. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Hey, Gin?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You wouldn't have happened to know who the Head Boy is, would you?"

Ginny smiled. "You mean you didn't hear the announcement at dinner?"

"No. Ron was too busy yelling at Hermione for us to hear." Ron coughed in the background loudly. "Fine. We were both too busy yelling at Hermione. Now, could you tell me who it is?"

"Say please."

"_Please."_

"With sugar on top?"

"GINNY!"

"Okay, okay, fine. It's Draco Malfoy."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review! 


	3. The Confrontation

Wow! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and I know having Draco as Head Boy may seem a little predictable, but he plays a big part later on. Now without further ado...chapter three.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Confrontation

"WHAT!" Ron leaped out of the chair and rushed over to Harry and Ginny.

"That giant git and Hermione are going to –to live together?" Ginny nodded.

"I don't like it either Ron, but as you can see, I'm not getting hysterical."

"But-but...it's Malfoy! And Hermione! He could...do things..."

"Do you really think Hermione is that helpless, Ron?"

Harry, who had remained silent this whole time, spoke in an alarmingly calm voice. "Of course we don't think that, Ginny." Ron stared at him, but Harry continued. "But if he does try anything -- anything at all -- he won't live to see the new day." Ron dropped his hand onto Harry's shoulder. "That's right, mate. He'll never see the sun again..."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Hermione had finally reached to the portrait of a young boy with dark blonde hair wearing wizard's robes too large for him. "Password?"

"Ephemeris."

"Yes it is. That's such a horrid thing to pronounce. Why couldn't it be-"

But Hermione never heard what word the little boy preferred because the portrait swung open to reveal the Head's common room.

The Head's common room was decorated in the red, gold, green, and silver. "Very original." Hermione muttered to herself. _But I have to admit, they did it very elegantly._

The chairs in front of the fireplace were dark green with gold embroidered stars sprinkled over it. The chairs further back from the roaring fire were a deep burgundy red with silver moons and comets covering the fabric. The rugs were red and green as well. When she looked closer, Hermione noticed little red lions and silver snakes in what looked like a forest. She smiled to herself and continued looking around the room. That was when she noticed the dark figure on the staircase above her. The figure was only distinguishable by his silvery-blonde hair reflected in the firelight.

"Well mudblood, I didn't think you'd ever stop staring at that carpet. I'd thought you had finally realized your proper place in this world." A cold shiver ran up Hermione's spine when she heard that oh, so familiar voice. A voice as smooth as the blade of a knife...and just as sharp.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" The young man at the top of the stairs feigned a hurt surprise. "Me? Want anything from you? I'm hurt you'd think me so presumptuous."

"That's a rather big word for some one with such a small mind." Hermione retorted.

"Ooo...that one hurt, Granger. Right in the heart."

"Your sarcasm only proves your inability to be good and honest. I have no idea how you could have possibly become Head Boy." She gave Draco a hateful stare. "I suppose Daddy's money had something to do with it." He had been slowly walking down the stairs during this time. And now Malfoy looked livid. He reached Hermione and, in a low, deadly voice, he spoke to her.

"Listen here, mudblood. I don't need my father or his money to get me anything. I got this position fair and square, and if you _ever_ insult me again, I swear the last words you will ever hear will be _avada kedavra_."

By this time Hermione was chocking back tears, and Malfoy knew it. He backed up suddenly and shot her his infamous smirk. "Goodnight mudblood." He scoffed at her as he walked back up the stairs.

That insolent, maniacal, atrocious excuse for a human being!" Hermione rushed up the stairs and through the heavy-wooded door on the left. On it was a silver plaque with the words "Head Girl" engraved on it. She was too upset to look at her new surroundings as she ran across her room to the bed, tore open the hangings, and plopped down onto the bed where she fell asleep fully clothed and tear-stained as she whispered to her self..._sad water, heart dew, risse..._

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? Do I need to be institutionalized? Tell me or else I'll never know... 


	4. Separation Anxiety

OMG!!! Thank you! I got so many reviews. This makes me happy. And when I'm happy, I get inspired. And when I get inspired, I write. And when I write, you review. And when you review, it makes me happy...it's a never-ending circle.

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Chapter 4

Separation Anxiety

A chink of sun fell through the open bed hangings and onto Hermione's tear-streaked face. She groaned as she picked her head up and looked at the clock by her bed. It read 7:42. "Aahhh!" She screamed as she jumped out of bed, grabbed her things and ran downstairs to breakfast without showering or changing her clothes.

She sat down across from Harry and Ron and grabbed a piece of toast.

"What took you so long?" Harry looked up at her. Her hair was tangled and she had dark circles under her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Hermione swallowed her toast. "I'm fine, Harry. I just didn't sleep very well."

A piece of parchment fluttered down onto the table. Hermione grabbed it. "My schedule." Harry and Ron looked at the papers they got. "I got charms first, Harry. What'd you get?"

"Potions."

"Sorry, mate. I guess there was a bad side to getting an outstanding in potions on your OWLs. At least you know Snape'll hate it as much as you do."

"Thanks, Ron."

"Don't mention it."

Hermione stared at the two boys and rolled her eyes. "Don't fret, Harry. I'm in potions too. We'll partner up."

Harry forced a smile, while Ron glared at him. Hermione raised her eyebrow at this.

"What's your problem, Ron?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that you two will have a lot of classes together and I'm going to be alone in most of mine." Hermione patted Ron's shoulder. "No you won't. Neville will be with you most of the time."

Harry snickered into his cereal as Ron's face turned pink.

"Oh, shove it, will, you?"

* * *

Harry and Hermione parted ways with Ron after breakfast. They made their way down the flights of stairs that led to the dungeons where potions class was held. The stairways smelt of mold and ice. The torches on the walls cast eerie shadows. Hermione had never liked it down here, but potions was required if you wanted to be a teacher.

They approached the open door and Harry peered in.

'Snape's not here yet, but look who is." Hermione glanced in the direction of Harry's pointed finger. Draco Malfoy sat in the front row of the class absentmindedly carving something into the desk with a silver penknife. His white blonde hair was gelled back and his pale skin seemed translucent in the dim light of the dungeon.

Hermione cursed under breath as they made their way to a couple of empty chairs towards the back. Hermione sat down and took out her new book: _An In-depth Study of Potions and their Possibilities by Hope Oberlin,_ and then folded her hands and stared at her desk. She was reading a message engraved in the corner (Snivelly looks wonderful in a red mohawk), when the door to the classroom slammed open. Snape marched in, black robes billowing behind him like the wings of a bat.

"You are here because you have exceeded my expectations and managed to get an outstanding on your OWLs. As is the case, I expect no less than perfection in my class." He stared at Harry. "Now get out your books and turn to page two." There was a shuffling of papers as eleven students got out their books. Hermione already had hers out. "Read the chapter on the Elpidius potion. When you are done, begin making it. The ingredients are on the board. You may work in pairs if you so wish."

At that, Snape sauntered over to his desk and sent withering glares to whoever looked up at him.

Hermione had finished reading before Harry and took this time to see who else was in this class besides Harry and Malfoy. Sitting next to Malfoy was Blaise Zabini, and behind him was a Ravenclaw girl with short golden curls, who kept on giving the two boys sultry looks. In the very last row was Hannah Abbott who was talking animatedly with another chubby Hufflepuff girl.

Two rows behind her, Hermione saw a pair of Ravenclaw boys staring at the ingredients on the board. One had dark brown hair and even darker eyes. The other had dyed his short, spiked hair, bright blue, but Hermione couldn't see his eyes, as he was rather short and was hidden by his caldron for the most part.

In the front row, Parvati and Padma Patil were still reading the chapter, while a Slytherin with long, straight, black hair stared at them in disgust.

Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder, snapping her out of her wanderings.

"You ready to make this?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry." She stared at the board. "Okay, you start chopping up the frog spleen, and I'll count out the reindeer hairs."

For the next half hour the only thing heard were soft whispers and the _plop_ of ingredients being dropped into cauldrons. Snape stood up and clapped his hands. The room instantly hushed.

"By now, your potions should be light blue." He glanced at the cauldrons. Most of them held bluish liquid of some shade, but the curly-haired Ravenclaw's was sea foam green and smelled of the ocean. Hannah's had turned dark grey. Snape sneered at the Ravenclaw.

"Well, it seems as though Miss Rabindra has managed to turn a hope potion into hydration potion. Not what I had in mind at all. Five points from Ravenclaw.

He walked up the steps to Hannah's potion which was now sizzling. "Miss Abbott and Miss Zaftig. I see we need to separate you two from now on." He tapped his wand on their cauldron and the grey liquid disappeared. "You two get a zero for the day. The rest of you, flask and label your potions and set them on my desk."

Hannah looked furious and her friend looked ready to burst into tears. Hermione ladled their potion into a plastic bottle and walked it up to Snape's desk. She was still looking over at the two Hufflepuffs when she ran into something hard.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." Hermione looked up into Draco Malfoy's icy eyes. 'Don't call me a mudblood, you Ferret." She hissed.

Snape, who had ignored Draco's insult, pounced on Hermione. "Miss Granger, there is no name calling in my classroom. Five points from Gryffindor and I want a ten inch essay on the Elipidius potion on my desk by next lesson."

Hermione was about to interject, but the gleam in Snape's eye told her that he was just waiting for an excuse to take an even 50 in the next five minutes. She bit her lip and nodded.

As she walked out of class, only one thing ran through her mind: _heart dew, sad water, risse..._


	5. The Magical Creature

None of the characters in this chapter belong to me. Billywig and hippocampi are from the Harry Potter Lexicon.

* * *

Chapter Five

The Magical Creature

Harry and Hermione hurried up the stairs to Care of Magical Creatures. Ron was already waiting for them in front of Hagrid's cabin.

"So, how'd potions go?" he asked as the two students stopped in front of him.

"Well, we found out that Snape is unfair to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw too." Harry answered. Hermione sighed.

"Harry, if you had noticed, Hannah and Patricia's potion was grey and smelled foul. And Rosalind's turned into a hydration potion. I think she added too much billywig."

"Hermione, we've known each other for five years. When are you going to realize that we just don't care?"

"Maybe you don't care, Ron, because you're not in potions! I bet Harry is interested...aren't you, Harry."

But Harry wasn't listening. He was staring towards the Forbidden Forest where a dark mass was visible through the bushes.

The mass came closer and closer.

Hagrid appeared on the edge of the forest, carrying a large brown sack that had the strong aroma of moldy roses and dead fish.

"Hullo, ev'ryone!" Hagrid called. "Is ev'ryone here?" He glanced at the faces looking up at him and winking at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "All right, let's get down to the lake then."

"What in the world are we going to be doing by the lake? Studying the giant squid? That's hardly what I'd call interesting."

Hagrid turned to face the speaker. "Well Mr. Malfoy, we're not goin' ta study the giant squid right now, but that's a good idea fur another lesson." Ron chuckled under his breath when he saw Malfoy's pale face turn the color of sour milk.

"Now, foller me ev'ryone!" Hagrid called. The class followed him. Some students lagged behind as they had to take three steps for every one step of Hagrid's. They reached the edge of the lake.

* * *

Harry shielded his eyes from the sun and saw a dozen or so little wooden boats. In fact, they were the same boats that had taken them to the castle for the very first time six years ago.

Hagrid got into the nearest boat pulling the sack in with him. Getting the idea Hermione stepped into a boat, followed by Harry and Ron. The students began to carefully get inside the weather-beaten boats. Neville climbed in with the trio.

The boats immediately began to follow Hagrid out into the middle of the lake. There was chatter everywhere as people wondered what they were going to be doing. Most had a look of apprehension on their faces and Neville looked like he was about to be sick.

Suddenly all the boats came to a stop in a closed circle. Hagrid cleared his throat. "We're here cause they can't come to us. You see, these are water creatures and can't live on land."

"I'm sorry, Hagrid, but what can't live on land?"

"Why, hippocampi, of course!" Hagrid declared as if they were dense not to have known. "Now, can anyone tell me what a Hippocampus is? Ah, Hermione!"

Hermione grinned as she put her hand back in her lap and began her recitation. "A hippocampus, or hippocampi in plural, is a mer-horse. It has the head of a horse and the hindquarters and tail of a fish. The name is derived from the Latin, hippos meaning horse, and kampos, meaning sea monster."

Hermione was about to continue, but Hagrid cut her off. "Thank you, Hermione. That's good." Hermione looked disappointed.

Hagrid opened up the sack and the foul smell got worse. Malfoy was plugging his nose, when he said "What is that disgusting stuff?"

Hagrid grinned. "It's just a bit of ground up fish and wild flowers. This is the hippocampui's favorite thing to eat. I thought we'd lure them here. At this, Hagrid took a large handful of the chunky fish parts with colorful spots all over it and threw it into the water. They waited.

Suddenly a shadow appeared from beneath the surface of the water. A hippocampus broke the surface and grabbed a large chunk of the food and sank back beneath the blue water.

The class gasped, and a few people clapped. They spent most of the lesson throwing the smelly food into the water and watching as the creatures stuck their heads out of the water to eat.

Neville grabbed a handful from the sack that was now being passed around the circle of boats, and threw it into the water with force. He wobbled on one foot. Hermione scream echoed in the air just before the entire boat capsized.

All the boats suddenly began to make their way back to the shore, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville floating in the middle of the lake.

Hagrid looked back at them and waved for them to swim to the shore. Neville started flailing his arms and screaming. Hermione conjured up a large life saver that they hung on to. It carried them to a part of the lake where they could all stand up.

The four of them walked onto the dry shore, soaked to the skin. Neville immediately began kissing the sand and getting some in his mouth. Ron and Harry were huffing and puffing as they were trying to keep Neville afloat while Hermione was conjuring the life saver.

Harry looked over at his dry school mates perplexed. He turned to Ron and he had the same expression on his face. Harry turned to look at what everyone else was staring at.

* * *

Please Review!!!


	6. The Magical Creature Revealed

Two updates in one day!!! I so rock. And do too if you review. HAHAHA that rhymes. Well, here it is.

* * *

Chapter Six

The Magical Creature Revealed

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

Hermione was standing on the edge of the shore. Her robes had fallen off...probably in the lake, and her white school shirt was completely see-through. She was wearing a light pink bra that shown as if she weren't wearing a shirt at all. Her hair was sopping wet and clung to her head in tight ringlets. Her grey school skirt had shrunken somehow had barley reached mid thigh.

There was no other word for it: Hermione looked sexy.

Hermione noticed everyone looking at her. She knows she'd lost her school robes, but was that any just reason to stare like that? Then she looked over at Ron and Harry, confused. Then someone yelled out "Now that's a magical creature!"

Hermione looked behind her to see the magical creature. When all she saw was the wind rippling the water, she shrugged her shoulder and walked over to Harry and Ron. They had the same expression the rest had.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Hermione asked them, getting slightly frustrated. Ron coughed.

"Uh, Mione...you-your-the robes...and the lake...it..." Ron turned a bright shade of red.

"Your robes." Harry started. "They fell off."

"I know that, Harry. But that's not a reason to stare like that."

"Well, that's not all."

"Then what?"

But Malfoy answered for them.

"Nice tits, Mudblood!" Hermione's eyes widened in shock and confusion. The, she looked down at her chest and turned six shades of scarlet.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she covered herself with her hands. "Why didn't you tell me?" she shouted.

"We were trying to. It's just..." Harry tried to explain.

"Just what, Harry?" she spit.

"You looked gorgeous." Ron spoke so softly, they could barely hear him. Hermione stared and turned magenta.

"C-could I please borrow one of your robes?" she muttered. Harry peeled off his drenched robe and handed in to Hermione. She gratefully put it on and they made their way to lunch.

Ron and Hermione kept on giving each other looks and then blushing when one caught the other.

* * *

They entered the Great Hall a few minutes later. As they headed over to the Gryffindor table, the Slytherins erupted in cat calls and jeering. Hermione blushed crimson and quickened her pace to the table.

They sat down and food appeared on their plates. Ron jammed an entire turkey sandwich in his mouth and Harry filled his plate with so much food that some started to fall onto the white table cloth.

Hermione stirred her soup with a spoon and stared quietly into it. After about five minutes, Hermione sighed, pushed away her untouched soup, and mutter to Harry and Ron that she would be in the library.

She entered the oh, so familiar room. The library smelled of worn leather and centuries of accumulated dust. The light creeping in from one of the high windows showed the dust dancing and swirling in the golden sunshine.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to wander the aisles of books, looking for something of interest.

"_Wand, Word and Will: How Magic Works by Phrixus Leda" "Thoughts about Fairies by Gennadius Sugarbreeze" "The biographies of the Azkaban Prisoners by Dur T. Jael"_

For once, nothing seemed to interest her. Then she saw it. It was in the muggle section right in between _"What to do When you Fall for a Muggle" _and _"Muggle Jokes for the Jovial"_ She grabbed the book and reread the title:_ "Twenty-Seven Names for Tears: A Collection of Muggle Poetry"_

Hermione squealed so loud, Madam Pince had to shush her. It was what her mother used to read to her when she was little. Of course it didn't say "A Collection of Muggle Poetry" at the end, but the poems and sonnets were the same.

She took the book back to her dormitory and sat on the sofa nearest to the fire. Hermione's eyes danced across the page. She was so enthralled in the book she didn't notice the portrait swing open. Draco Malfoy stepped into the Head's common room and sat on the couch opposite Hermione, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. To him, she wasn't worth it to go through the trouble of announcing himself.

She never did look though. The crackling of the warm fire and the soothing words of her book lulled her into a deep slumber. Draco was still there, waiting. The book slid from her hands, onto the floor as she moved positions.

Draco walked over to her and picked up the book. He read the title, shrugged and took it with him as he walked up the staircase to his room.

* * *

Review Please!!! 


End file.
